The present invention relates to an apparatus for securely holding a pole. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus for engaging a fishing pole wherein the apparatus will resolutely hold the pole when a tangential force is applied to one end but will easily release the fishing pole when pulled upward by a user.
Sport fishing, or angling, is a popular form of recreation throughout the world. Fishing equipment, or fishing tackle, generally includes a rod, a reel, fishing line, and a hook. There are various methods for fishing, with one popular method being that of still fishing or bottom fishing. This method requires the fisherman to attach the bait to the hook, and drop the hook and bait in a body of water, such as a river or pond. The fisherman thereby monitors the fishing pole waiting for a fish to attack the bait and become impaled on the hook, also referred to as setting the hook. It is a requirement that the fisherman constantly monitor the fishing pole to determine when a fish is biting the bait. Once the fish begins biting the bait, the fisherman will attempt to set the hook and pull the fish out of the water.
A person using this conventional fishing pole and line equipment frequently desires the use of both hands while fishing, although various circumstances commonly prevent the user from releasing the fishing pole. One such circumstance is that the fishing pole is not stable when out of the fisherman""s hands, and may easily fall into the water. Adding to this problem is the circumstance when a fish is set on the hook, in which case the fish will frequently be large enough to be able tow an unsecured pole into the water. Moreover, other external forces, such as a wind force or the rocking of a boat due to waves, could cause the fishing pole to fall into the water. In any of these cases, the fisherman is required to either maintain a grip on the fishing pole or consistently monitor the fishing pole to prevent loss of the fishing pole.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pole handling apparatus for holding a fishing pole.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a pole handling apparatus that securely engages the fishing pole.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a pole handling apparatus for engaging the fishing pole such that the user is not required to constantly monitor the status of the fishing pole.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a pole handling apparatus that allows the user to easily disengage the fishing pole from the fishing pole handling apparatus.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by the pole handling apparatus of the present invention. The pole handling apparatus is designed to hold the fishing pole such that the fishing pole will be rigidly secured in place when a tangential force is applied to one end of the fishing pole (such as the force applied when a fish is caught on the hook), but the fishing pole will also be easily removable by the fisherman in a simple fashion. The pole handling apparatus is preferably attachable to a planar surface of a boat or pier, and includes various components to provide the desired stability for holding the fishing pole. The pole handling apparatus includes a T-shaped base mount with a connecting member pivotally attached thereto. A cradle member is further attached to the connecting member, and therefore supported by the connecting member and the base mount. A pair of L-shaped securing arms are additionally included, with the securing arms pivotally attached to the cradle member.
The cradle member is secured to the connecting member via a pin, with the cradle member including a base plate with a pair of sidewalls attached thereto, preferably on opposing sides. A central aperture traverses the base plate such that the pin may extend through the base plate to join with the mounting cylinder. The connection between the pin and the base plate is such that the cradle member may swivel about the axis where the pin joins the mounting cylinder. In addition, at least one of the sidewalls includes a recession, preferably semi-circular in shape, to receive and support the fishing pole. The recession is preferably located centrally in both sidewalls.
To secure a fishing pole in the pole handling apparatus, the securing arms are initially in an open position. While in the open position, the fishing pole is inserted into the recession of each sidewall. As the fishing pole is inserted into the recession, the securing arms, will pivot from the open position to the closed position. When in the closed position, the cradle and securing arms will enclose a portion of the fishing pole. When the securing arms engage one another, the fishing pole will be secured to prevent undesired removal of the fishing pole, while the fishing pole will be easily removed by the fisherman by applying a lifting force in the proper direction. More specifically, the position of the securing arms with respect to the fishing pole will prevent removal of the fishing pole. The fishing pole is positioned such that any force on the distal end of the fishing pole will cause the proximal end of the fishing pole to engage the edge of the securing arms. As a result, the force applied by the proximal end on the securing arms will not be sufficient to cause the securing arms to pivot. However, when the fishing pole is lifted away from the cradle member, the lifting force is distributed along the length of both securing arms. Consequently, the securing arms will be pivoted from the closed position to the open position, and the fisherman will be able to easily remove the fishing pole from the cradle member.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.